The structure according to the present invention lends itself primarily to use in connection with exhibit space for conventions. The structure is composed of lightweight modular elements which can be arranged in a number of ways in accordance with the needs of an exhibitor who is charged by the convention management in proportion to the amount of exhibit space occupied.
The structure according to the present invention adapts itself to many configurations and may be U-shaped, serpentine, semi-circular or random in form when viewed in plan.
The panels of the modular elements are ordinarily made of corrugated paperboard or the like well adapted to the placement thereon of any desired graphics.